In the prior art, it has heretofore been the practice to make windowed pressure sensitive labels, on a production basis, by forming a series of labels in succession from a long strip of adhesive coated paper or label stock which is removably adhered or laminated to a non-adhesive backing web. Each label's window area is cut or punched through the adhesive coated label web, and through the backing web as well. Because each separate "slug" so formed is a laminate comprised of a label web section and a backing web section, the pressure sensitive adhesive is not exposed; and thus the separate slugs can be removed individually and disposed of as scrap without sticking together. The outside perimeter of each label is defined by die cutting through the pressure sensitive adhesive web, but not through the backing web, so that the backing web remains continuous and intact. The "ladder" shaped scrap formed from the pressure sensitive label web that is defined when each label's outside perimeter is cut out, is peeled off and removed. Although its adhesive surface is exposed, its removal presents no sticking problem because it can be pulled off and reeled as an essentially continuous strip. Thus, a series of individual pressure sensitive labels on the backing web is formed. The individual labels with the windows cut through them can be then peeled from the backing web strip and applied individually. The essentially endless window label-carrying strip or laminate so formed is wound on spools for shipment and storage, in rolls usually comprising many thousands of labels.